Playing Sick
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: UPDATED. YES IT'S REALLY TRUE! I could totally pretend to be sick longer than you" Roxas challanged. "You want to make a bet on that?"... WTF Read and find out.
1. The Bet

**I'm actually starting to write more humor stories, normally I'm always angst, angst, angst. This is just a short humor story featuring Roxas and my OC Xylia. Not really any romance in this one, just good fun.**

**Summery – Roxas and Xylia make a weird bet to see who can play sick the longest, but how far will they go to win?**

Playing sick

Xylia groaned at she heard her alarm go off, she blindly reaching a hand out to press the snooze butting, and drifting off to sleep again, only to be jostled awake again by the alarm. Seriously hating that thing, she sat up sharply gabbed the hole clock and threw it across the room, hitting against the wall, which surprisingly did stop its loud beeping after hitting the wall, as least surprising to anyone who didn't know it was an unbreakable alarm clock specially made by her brother, because she broke one two many alarm clocks in the past, and got tired of buying new ones.

She flopped back on the bed and buried herself under the covers trying to escape the noise. Roxas unknowingly teleported into the room and turned off the shouting alarm clock. "Up and at um little lady, its as beautiful morning and its time to take on the worlds." Roxas announced cheerfully.

The black haired girl revealed her scowling face from under the covers. "Don't you dare be this cheerful in the morning again." she threatened.

Roxas just smiled mischievously. "Come on get up, if your late for breakfast again, Zex will give you a real tongue lashing."

Xylia groaned loudly, hiding her head under the covers again than said something that was muffled and he couldn't understand it. "What was that?' he asked.

She uncovered her face and repeated what she said. "With all these late night missions, then waking up early the next morning, is two much for me."

"Yah well you know Xemnas, late night, early rise."

The girl groaned again, "Maybe I can pretend to be sick and get some more sleep."

Roxas snorted at that suggestion and she glared at him, "What you don't think I could get away with it?" she asked.

"It's not that" he said still smiling "Its just you got to be careful with doing something like that, you'll have to stay in bed all day."

"Isn't that the point?"

"Yah but all day, can get boring, I mean you can probably get away with it for one day, but if you do it for two long, you'll go crazy, and that's not mentioning that you keep having to convince the people around, and if you stay sick for two long or you make yourself look like really sick, someone will take you to see Vexen, and he'll be extra hard to convince."

"So how long have you gone?"

"Two days."

Xylia smirked at him, childish competitiveness coming to visit her, "I've gone a three days before?"

The Key of Destiny gawked at her the same competitiveness sneaking over to his side, "Well I could have gone longer."

"You just said that if you went to long you'd go crazy, which means if you went two days you must almost gone crazy."

"No" Roxas shot defensively "I only stopped because Axel was going take me to see Vexen, and I didn't feel like dealing with it, I could've gone a week."

"I doubt it; I'd be able to go weeks longer that you could."

"I could totally pretend to be sick longer that you," Roxas shot no longer thinking.

"You want to make a bet out of that" Xylia shot back.

"Any day."

"All right, starting tomorrow we both play sick, first one to crack or get caught is the loser."

"Deal" Dear Roxas you must not be thinking at the moment.

"But why don't we make things interesting, loser has to…" she paused to think a moment "Be the other one slave."

"Come on Xylia that's lame."

"Eh your right, how about loser has to do the winners missions for a week alone with the pride of being the winner."

Roxas had to think for a second go get that all through his head, "All right deal."

* * *

**I seriously need to take a class on how to write oneshots this was originally going to be a oneshot but it was just getting two lengthy, so now it may be up to three chapters long. I have a good three extra pages written that I'm not posting yet lets just see how you guys like this. As usual flames are invited but not necessarily welcome.**


	2. The First Day

Playing Sick

_What was I thinking _Roxas spent the day preparing for the days ahead and wondering where his mind was when he made this stupid deal with Xylia, how the heck was he going to pull this off, he first of all had to fool Axel and maybe Demyx, but if it lasted too long then Axel will force him to see Vexen, and he had no clue how to fool him, not the mention the punishment he'll receive if caught.

He finally sighed and turned off the lights thinking nothing was going to happen until tomorrow, he even briefly considered spending the day in the rain in hopes that he'll catch a cold and not even worry about pretending, but figured that it was cheating and he would never have the same pride if he won cheating.

His sleep was relatively peaceful, and he woke up an hour before breakfast, and started getting ready to get up and go eat wishing that he could sleep in a little more until he remember that he was supposed to be playing sick. Remembering this actually made him happy, it meant that he could go back to sleep until Axel came and got him, then he's have to start acting, but until then.

He flopped back on his bed turning off his alarm and drifted back to sleep for another hour and a half. The next time he awoke, he felt very rest and awake, not to mention hungry, and wished that he could get up and get breakfast but knew that he had to stay in bed because he was supposed to be sick.

The boy closed his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep again, it wasn't working, after another fifteen minutes he heard someone knock on his door _time to start acting_, he didn't answer to the knock but turned over onto his side and pretended to be in a deep sleep. He heard the knock again then heard the door open, "Rox…Roxas get up or your gonna sleep through breakfast completely," that was Axel's voice, no surprise there.

Axel quietly stepped into the room and walked over to his friends' bed and nudged him gently. Roxas rolled over to look at the red head putting on a pretty convincing act. The blonde blinked a few times and made a groaning sound, "What is it Axel?" he asked already knowing the answer and he made sure his voice cracked a little.

"Well your gonna sleep all day of you don't get up soon, you've already slept through breakfast, and me and you got a mission to Hallow Bastion today," Axel explained.

Roxas pretended to look surprised, "Oh wow I guess I did sleep in, thanks for waking me Axel." Roxas thanked before slowly sitting up.

"Yeah, Xylia didn't show up for breakfast either, which is no surprise for her but when you didn't show up I was wondering if maybe you two decided to…" Axels voice trailed off and Roxas gave him a curious look, "A- never mind, my thoughts weren't correct so it doesn't matter, if you hurry and get up there might be some breakfast still left before we leave."

The Key of Destiny slowly got out of bed, but not so slowly it'd give himself away, then made another groaning sound and held his stomach, concern immediately crossed Axel's face, "You ok what's wrong?" he asked.

Roxas shook his head insistently, "Nothing, just feeling a little bleh, and a little dizzy," the blonde made slow swaying motions making it seam like he wasn't entirely steady, Axel bought it, like a drunk buys alcohol and moved to hold his friend steady, "Easy you ok there? Maybe you should just stay in bed today" the red head suggested.

Roxas just shook his head again, "No its ok, I'm sure I can just shake it off" Roxas took a step forward and took a chance by falling backwards hoping that Axel would catch him, luckily he did.

The pyro just shook his head, "Roxas get it memorized, your sick, and your staying in bed today" Axel unneedingly helped his friend back into bed then checked his forehead for a fever, "You don't feel warm at all, though its sometimes hard for me to tell, maybe its just twenty-four hour flu" he mused.

Roxas just made a groaning noise as a response, "You just rest today" Axel ordered, "You hungry at all, I guess probably not if your stomachs upset you want to try and eat something anyway?"

At the mention of food the younger nobodies stomach growled softly, and the boy hoped that his older friend didn't hear it, thankfully he didn't seem to, "Um I guess I could try" the boy said slowly.

Axel smiled at him, "Ok, I'll keep it bland, be back in a sec" with that he teleported out.

Roxas sighed with relief, putting on a convincing act could wear a nobody out, but he was happy that he had managed to convince at least Axel. He knew that he couldn't keep the whole stomach ache thing going for too long, so when he could keep going with that, he'd switch to fever, he had a heating pad under his bed that he could use, and he could keep that going or a while and after that if he had to he'd start forcing himself to throw up, but that was an absolute last result. He hoped that Xylia would cave before that happened.

Axel returned shortly with some dry toast and a cup of orange juice, "Well I explained your absence to the superior, so now Marluxia's going with me to Hallow Bastion," Axel announced as he handed his friend the plate of toast.

Roxas accepted the plate unenthusiastically, only this time he wasn't acting he really wasn't that excited about eating dry toast. He would of much rather had the other usual breakfast choices of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, French toast or pancakes. But unfortunately being sick had those disadvantages of only eating what the stomach could handle, but the more he thought about it, it seamed to be more of a disadvantage if you were playing sick because when your really sick, you don't want anything your stomach cant handle, not to mention that the fact that you don't have a apatite, which means that if he ate too much it would give him away, he was starting to regret once again making this stupid bet with Xylia.

The boy picked up one of the pieces of toast and ate it slowly and disinterestedly, only half acting and wondering if maybe he could get away with sneaking into the kitchen and stealing food when Axel left, "It turns out that Xylia isn't feeling too well either, but she didn't have a mission today, though it isn't that bad" Axel started saying, and Roxas wasn't exactly liking where it seemed to be going, "Still its kinda strange how you two both getting sick at the same time" the red head continued to muse then suddenly looked sharply at his friend, and for one horrible moment Roxas thought his friend put two and two together and he was caught, "You too didn't get mono did you?"

Roxas had to force himself not to sigh with relief instead his glared, "Of course not, why would you think that?"

Axel just shrugged helplessly, "I don't know, just think how hard it is sometimes to keep you two off each other."

Roxas wanted to sit up and smack him, but instead just shot him a death glare. Axel took this as a hint, "Ok well, I better get going, and don't worry Demyx will be around to take care of you today, I asked him."

With that Axel teleported out leaving the blonde alone once again, Roxas cursed at his luck, "Dang, now I have to convince Demyx also, why couldn't Axel just let me fend for myself today," Roxas continued to eat the toast, mostly because he was hungry, and knew for a fact that he would be more convincing if he didn't finish it. He took two more bites before setting the half eaten plate on his bedside table ignoring his growling stomach. Not being able to think of anything else to do he laid down again and tried to fall asleep.

The next thing he knew, was being woken up by Demyx, who was shaking him gently, with a plate of food in his other hand. "Come on Rox, wake up so you can get a little more food in your system, you barely had any breakfast."

Roxas wanted to look at him and say 'don't remind me' but knew that if he did, that would only make Demyx suspicious, so instead asked "What time is it."

"Its three in the afternoon, Axel will be back soon and he'll set me on fire if he found out that I let you go so long without eating. I was going to wait for you to wake up on your own, but you wouldn't," Demyx explained.

Holy crap, did he really sleep that long, he must be really sleep deprived, either that or he really is sick, maybe this stupid bet was a blessing in disguise. He gratefully accepted the plate the Melodious Nocturne offered him, but frowned when he say that all he got was plain rice and dry toast, all bland food. He still ate it without comment.

"So are you feeling any better?" Demyx asked trying to create conversation.

The smaller blonde wanted to say that "Yes he was feeling better, in fact he was feeling so much better, he could eat something different" but knew that he couldn't for it would ruin his chances of ever winning the bet, "Maybe a little, still kind of wiped out" he decided to say taking slow bite of the food his friend prepared, he had to force himself not to just plow down of the food, and knew that he shouldn't finish it despite how hungry he was, "How's Xylia doing?" he asked, "I heard that she was sick also" he added as a after thought.

"She's basically doing the same that your doing, sleeping." Demyx explained. "Zexion say's that if she's not better by tomorrow then he'll have Vexen take a look at her."

Roxas inwardly smiled, it was going to be hard to fool Vexen, and Roxas could probably convince Axel to wait one more day before having him see the organizations unofficial doctor and, if he could keep this act up all day tomorrow then there's a good chance that Xylia could be finished when she goes to Vexen and that would mean he would win, this was going to work out great.

"What are you smiling at?" Demyx asked suspiciously.

Roxas was brought back to reality, and his smile faded. "A nothing." He took a few more bites and reluctantly set the plate aside. "All right, I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat anymore." Demyx asked looking concerned.

The smaller blonde had to force himself not to say, 'yes' and scarf down the rest of the food on the plate. But he managed to shake his head, hoping would make Demyx leave with the food his stomach demanded.

Demyx finally nodded ok then got up and left the room, and Roxas sighed with relief, but groaned when his stomach growled in complaint. He fell back and pulled the covers over his head. He spent the next few minutes trying to keep his mind off his stomach and try to fall asleep.

After five minutes he gave up, he just wasn't tired anymore, so he got out of bed and decided to searched around his room, hoping to maybe find some sort of food he never ate lying around. He was happy to find a snickers bar, which he ate in a minute. But he found nothing else. Giving up on the search he laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _This is so boring._

Finally fed up with the plain white ceiling he stood up and put I DVD in, hoping it could keep him busy for a while. He lied on the bed, and didn't even realize that he fell asleep again until Axel was waking him up. "Hay Rox how ya feeling?" he asked.

Roxas looked over at his digital clock, it read 7:21, how the heck could he be sleeping so much, it can't be that healthy. He looked back at Axel who was still waiting for an answer. "Good- I mean no, I feel horrible." He almost completely forgot the bed but caught himself and let out a moan and held his stomach.

"Well can you see if you can stomach any food, Demyx said you barely ate today?"

"Um I guess I could try." Roxas made sure his voice was croaking before he spoke, and gratefully grabbing the plate of food. He decided to eat this whole plate this time, he could get away with it if he ate slowly. His stomach was very grateful for the full plate of food, and ate every bit of it.

"At least you seem to have an appetite now." Axel smiled, "You want anymore."

Oh boy did Roxas want to say yes, but he was supposed to be sick, and you don't have much of an appetite when you're sick. "Um no thanks, I should get some more sleep." He said trying to get rid of Axel.

His friend felt his forehead again, checking for a fever, then reached up and ruffled his blonde spikes. "All right, you rest up and feel better ok." With that he grabbed the empty plate and left the room.

--

The only problem with sleeping all day when your not really sick, is the fact that you will not sleep at all at night. _Great, now my sleep schedule gonna be thrown off_. He glanced at the digital clock that just turned 3:00am, and sighed in frustration. His stomach made a displeased grumble letting Roxas know that it was not happy with the lack of food today.

_Well it's the middle of the night, and no ones up at this hour, maybe I could sneak down to the kitchen and grab some food. _Right then and there he decided to go with his thoughts. He silently slipped out of bed and tip toed over to the door.

The hallways were dark, so Roxas summoned a ball of light so that he could see without running into things, not that there was very much for him to run into, but it would at least save him from falling down the stairs. He quietly opened the kitchen door, and suddenly heard a yelp over by the refrigerator.

The blonde froze in his tracks, had he been caught. But what was someone doing up at 3 in the morning. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Roxas," asked a surprised female voice.

Roxas brightened the room a little more so see Xylia standing by the refrigerator, in a robe and holding a large piece of bread in her hand. "And what do you think your doing?" he asked her crossing his arms over his chest.

Xylia froze for a moment then smiled guiltily before hiding the bread behind her back. "Um nothing." An innocent look crossed her face.

"Yah right you were doing nothing, you snuck down here to eat something." He accused pointing his finger at her.

Xylia opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds at a loss of words of how to defend herself. "Well, what were you doing seeking down here, out for a midnight walk."

Roxas' mouth hung open for a moment. "Well what if I was."

"And you decided to come into the kitchen." Now Xylia was crossing her arms.

The two just stared at each other for a few moments, they both knew that they'd been caught, so was it over now. "Well no sneaking down in the middle of the night to grab food was never part of the bet was it?"

Roxas thought for a moment, it wasn't part of the bet all the bet was pretend to be sick as long as possible without being caught. "I guess not."

"So then as long as we don't get caught than we can eat as much as we want." Xylia concluding with a smile.

And with that the two of them spent the next hour chowing down on all the food they could get there hands on, then gave heated good nights before going back to there rooms.

* * *

**I guess this story will be a little longer than I anticapated, now its up to mayble five chapters ... Sigh ... oh well more for you guys to read. and please remember to review**


	3. The Second Day

**Yes is it really true. Over three years since I lasted updated this story chapter 3 is here at last. After getting so many reviews of people asking me to update this story, I'm forced to accept that despite how sue like my OC is, there are still fans of this story that want me to update. Have this be a lesson to you guys, reviews do help. I do read them, and take each one into account. And I finally got enough reviews for this story to light a fire under my butt. Now without further ado…**

Playing Sick

* * *

Roxas spent the rest of the night devising his plan of action for the next day. Before he headed back to his room, he cut an onion in half and brought it to his room again along with two identical thermometers. Roxas knew that Axel would probably come and check on him first thing in the morning so two hours before breakfast call, he sat on his bed with his heating pad on his forehead and a thermometer in-between them.

He was taking deep inhaling breaths of the piece of onion he brought from the kitchen, so his eyes would look red and swollen. After a moment he pulled the thermometer out from between the heating mat and forehead, and looked at the temperature. It read 107.4 which was way too high, you'd be dead with a temperature that high. He got up, went into his bathroom, and ran the thermometer over cold water until it got to about 102 which was a safe temperature to where he was sick, but not dying. At a half hour before breakfast call, the blonde knew he was running short on time. So he threw away the rest of the onion, and went back to his bed putting the thermometer under his pillow and the heating pad back onto his forehead.

Then he waited about five minutes until a small knock came from the door. "Roxas are you awake?" Axel's voice came somewhat muffled though the door.

Roxas quickly shoved the heating pad under his blanket, and pretended to sleep. The door opened after a moment, and Axel walked in. "Roxas wake up," the red head said gently shaking the boy.

Roxas groaned as he opened his eyes. Axel grimaced as he looked down at the boy. He must have looked really bad, which was good. He aught to right a book on how to convince people that your sick. "You don't look too good," Axel commented, placing a hand on the blonde's forehead. "You feel really warm, I should get a thermometer."

"I have one, in my bathroom drawer," Roxas replied trying to make his voice sound strained and cracky.

Axel walked into the boy's bathroom and pulled the thermometer out of the drawer. "Open up," the flurry ordered gently when he returned to Roxas's side. The boy complied by opening his mouth, and then Axel shoved the thermometer into his mouth.

Roxas waited until Axel turned away from him before quickly taking the thermometer from under his pillow and switching the two. After another minute, Axel took the stick out, and looked at the temperature. "102.8!" he almost shouted. "Roxas this is really bad, we should probably have Vexen take a look at you."

"No!" Roxas yelled, and Axel gave him a look. "I-I mean, it's only been one day. I'm sure I'll start getting better soon."

"Roxas you're getting worse not better, a fever means you got an infection of some sorts. We need to find out what's wrong."

"But Demyx said that if Xylia wasn't better today she was going to see him, and I don't think Vexen would want to look at both of us in the same day."

"Well maybe she is better today."

"Oh she's not," Roxas said without thinking.

Axe looked at Roxas suspiciously, "How would you know?"

"I-I well, I guess I don't know for sure. It's more like me and Xylia have a special connection, and I can tell that she's still very sick."

Axel still stared at Roxas looking suspicious, but then mentally shrugged it off. "Ok, I guess you have a point. But if you're not showing any improvement by tomorrow then I'm taking you to Vexen, and no complaining."

"You will not hear a word from me," Roxas replied sighing with relief.

"But in the meantime, I'll go get you some medicine," Axel turned to leave the room.

"Medicine!" Roxas sounded alarmed, "What medicine?"

"To bring your fever down," Axel replied leaving the room.

Roxas gawked. He had tasted that fever medicine before, and it did not taste very good. In fact it tasted horrible, and that was not what he signed up for. Oh why did he agree to this stupid bet, he asked himself for the millionth time. Maybe he should just fess up to Axel, yes he would get in trouble, but at least he wouldn't have to take the medicine. But then Xylia would win, and he'd have to do all her missions for the next week, not to mention she would gloat horribly. The blonde boy sighed mentally weighing the two options. Eventually he decided on the lesser of two evils, and that was taking the medicine.

* * *

"Really Zexion, I'm feeling a little better today," Xylia was telling her older brother. "I don't think I really need to see Vexen today."

"It's better to be safe then sorry Xylia." Zexion replied walking into her closet, pulling out her robe, and handed it to the raven haired girl. "Can you walk?"

"Yes," Xylia replied with a sigh, slowly standing up.

Zexion helped her into the robe, and created a portal to Vexen's lab. Vexen who was sitting at his lab table working on another experiment looked up when they entered, only for a moment before looking away. "I have Xylia," Zexion announced.

"Thank you number six, have her sit on the exam table and I'll be with you in a moment," Vexen replied without looking away from the glass vile he held up to the light.

Xylia jumped up onto the exam table, shivering as her bare legs touched the chilled metal. She looked around nervously, this was not a place members liked to be. It was like a child afraid of going to the doctors, only bad stuff really did happen to you in this place. After a moment, Vexen set down his vials, stood up, and turned to look at her. The girl gulped, shifting nervously. "Well number fourteen, what seems to be the problem?" Vexen asked opening a drawer and pulling out a stethoscope, not the worst of things he could be grabbing.

"I… don't feel very good," the girl replied hoping that she sounded convincing. Vexen's piercing stare could be intimidating.

The Chilly Academic, rolled his eyes. "I already know that, what are you feeling right now?" Vexen put the ear pieces of the stethoscope to his ears, and lifted Xylia's nightshirt in the back placing the cold hearing piece on her bare skin.

The Deadly Shrine shivered as the metal piece felt like ice against her warm skin. At least it made her seem like she was sicker, "Um… my stomach has been upset and I… I just feel really weak," she replied with an added groan.

"Mhm…" Vexen's hummed to himself. "Any problems with vision?" the male blonde took the stethoscopes metal piece away from her skin and pushed the girl so she would lie down on her back, and he slipped the piece under the front of her shirt so he could listen to her breathing in the front.

"Sometimes things are blurry," Xylia lied, and then added for good measure. "And sometimes I wake up feeling dizzy."

Vexen set the stethoscope down on a nearby table, and grabbed a thermometer. "Place this under your tongue," he ordered. "And if you give me lip, we'll do it in the other end."

With wide eyes Xylia grabbed the stick and placed it into her mouth quickly. "Have you been having any aches or pains?" Vexen continued his interrogation.

"Sort of, yeah a guess a little," Xylia replied talking around the thermometer in her mouth.

Vexen took the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at it without bothering to announce what her temperature was. "Aches in the lower abdomen and legs?" he asked her, and mentally shrugging, Xylia nodded.

"Number six this is very bad," Vexen replied sounding almost excited, which didn't work well with what he said. A feeling of foreboding came over the girl, had she perhaps gone too far? "I know what ales her! Its smolders disease."

"I've never even heard of it before," Zexion said with raised eyebrows.

"Exactly! It's a very rare disease, only four people known to mankind have ever gotten it," Vexen ran over to his closet and started digging through.

"Is it life threatening?" Zexion asked worry leaking though his normal emotionless façade.

"It can be, but I think she's in the early stages. We must start treatment immediately."

"Hold on a second number four, shouldn't you maybe do some tests to make sure she actually has the disease," Zexion suggested.

"NO!" Vexen bellowed as if the thought of not being able to this was horrifying. "I need to have my test sub- I mean she doesn't have time, this is a life or death situation here."

Xylia looked at the two older nobodies looking alarmed, she had definitely gone to far with this. Was it too late to back peddle? When Vexen pulled out a humongous syringe about the length of his arm, and the width of a soda can, she almost fainted. "You know, I'm actually feeling a lot better," she announced sitting up and jumping off the table.

"She's delirious, we must act now!" Vexen said practically grinning with delight.

Zexion grabbed his little sister by the arms and looked into her terrified eyes. "There , there Xylia. Everything's going to all right," he said in a soothing voice.

"No Zexion please! I was all a stupid bet, I was never really sick!" the girl shrieked in practical hysterics.

"Its getting worse, we'll strap her down if we have to," Vexen said going back to his normal cool and emotionless self. But Xylia could still see the delight in his eyes.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Roxas felt very, very hot. Why was he so hot? It's not like he was really sick, and even if he was a fever would cause chills. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" a distant voice screamed, making the boys eyes snap open.

Roxas blearily looked around, and the mystery of why he felt so hot was solved. He had fall asleep with the heating pad turned on high. The horrible tasting medicine Axel made him take completely knocked him out. The thermometer he had previously been trying to heat up before he fell asleep, lay stuck underneath his back. There was a knock on the door, though his sleep fogged brain Roxas quickly hid the heating pad under his blanket, and in the scuffle the thermometer ended up flying onto his bedside table.

The door opened, and no surprise there it was Axel. "Hey Rox, how are you feeling?" the flurry asked noticing that he was awake.

"Um…" at least the medicine was doing one thing good. His brain felt so fogged, his thinking was slow.

Axel walked over to him, and placed a hand on his forehead. "Wow you're burning up," he commented worry creasing his facial features.

The boy's door opened again and Demyx's head peaked in, "How's the patient?"

"Burning as a hot potato," Axel replied, gravely. Roxas looked away guiltily; he was making Axel worried for nothing, all because of a stupid bet. "Where's the thermometer?" Axel looked around.

Demyx noticed the thermometer sitting on Roxas's bedside table to picked it up, handing it to the red head. Axel silently excepted it, and placed it into Roxas's mouth. The fogginess, the medicine had left behind was starting to wear off, so Roxas felt more alert. "Did you here what happened with Xylia?" Demyx asked. "Vexen diagnosed her with some sort of rare disease, she's being treated as we speak."

A lead weight dropped into Roxas's stomach, when he heard that scream- he thought that it sounded like Xylia, but didn't think much of it because his brain was so fogged as that moment. "Is she going to be ok?" Roxas asked sounding worried.

"Most likely, she's pretty tough," Axel assured taking the thermometer out of the boys mouth and looking at it. "Kingdom Hearts!"

"What is it?" Demyx asked looking at the temperature stick himself. "105! That's bad."

Roxas's eyes widened, was he actually sick? He felt all right, his head felt a little fuzzy, but that was just the medicine. Then it hit him, the heating pad must have made it that hot and he didn't have time to look at it or even fix it before Axel walked in. His two best friends thought he was dying with a raging fever, and Xylia was being treated for a rare disease. This was getting out of control.

"We better take him to Vexen," Axel said.

"He's dealing with Xylia right now."

"Well we can't just let it go with a fever that high!"

"We just need to get his temperature down, let's put him in an ice bath."

"Ice bath!" Roxas piped up alarmed. Yes this was getting way out of control.

The blonde boy was so shocked by the recent news, he was completely speechless as Demyx left the room and came back a moment later with two bags full of ice. "Don't worry Roxas, everything's going to be ok," Axel told him patting his leg sympathetically. He and Demyx both left into his bathroom to get the ice bath ready, leaving Roxas to just sit in speechless horror.

It wasn't until Axel came back and started stripping him of his clothes that Roxas found his voice again. "A-Axel, you don't need to do this. I think I feel my fever going down!"

"Oh Kingdom Hearts Axel's he's delirious," Demyx said worriedly.

Roxas couldn't believe how this was blowing up in his face. He was about to get iced. Once the boy was stripped of all clothing, Axel picked him up and brought him into the bathroom. The bathtub was filled with water and ice, and he shivered at the thought of being surrounded in it. It was time to take drastic measures to get out of this situation; it was time to fess up. "Listen Axel, I confess. I was never sick in the first place, it was a bet I made with Xylia-"

"Shhh, just relax Roxas, you'll feel better in a bit." Axel told him in a soothing voice, and placed the boy into the ice cold bathtub. Roxas gasped as his body was engulfed in the icy water, and his teeth started to chatter. Yes… way out of control…

* * *

Several hours later Roxas lay underneath his blankets, still shivering after his useless ice bath. He was forced to stay in the tub for almost twenty minutes before Axel pulled him out. Somehow his temperature was normal after all that, and Axel took that as a sign of it working.

It was time to confront Xylia about ending this. He slowly slipped out of bed, and teleported to his girlfriends room hoping she was still awake. Luckily for him, she was. Xylia was lying on her belly with her face in her pillow, the stains of tears still visible on her cheeks. "Hi… heard you had a rough day," he greeted her sitting on the edge of her bed.

The girl groaned softly, "Biggest needle I've ever seen…" she then pulled up her shirt to show a large bruise about the size of his hand on her side.

Roxas grimaced, "Well if it makes you feel any better; I had to take an ice bath today. Don't you think that maybe we should just call this a draw and end it now?"

"No way!" Xylia looked at him shocked. "I didn't go though all this just to break even with you. I'm already passed the worst of it, I'm done with Vexen. You still have to get though the icicle, and you won't fool him. I'm totally going to win this bet now."

Roxas gapped at her, then glared competitively. "Yeah right, if I can spend twenty minutes in an ice bath then I can handle Vexen. You're going down!"

With that, Roxas teleported back to his room. Once Roxas was lying in his bed again, he realized what just happened. "I'm such an idiot!" he told himself. I should have just told Xylia that she won, this wasn't worth it. And she had a point, Axel was sure to take him to Vexen tomorrow. He lay there wondering what sort of horrors the Chilly Academic would have for him tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry if Vexen is kinda OOC in this chapter. It didn't start out that way, that scene just took on a life of its own XD Before your start flaming just note that it has been over a year since I've posted ANYTHING so I may be a little rusty. Last chapter should be up shortly, it certainly wont take three years :P **


End file.
